


Фантастические твари и кто их лечит

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Отабек думал, что ревновать к кальмару — абсолютное дно. И к прочим фантастическим тварям — тоже.





	Фантастические твари и кто их лечит

В соседском дворике что-то звонко разбилось, мальчишеский голос выругался. Отабек отложил книгу, аккуратно подкрался к изгороди, что разделяла два дома, и, приподнявшись на носках, выглянул поверх нее.

Новые соседи переехали пару дней назад: пожилой мужчина и мальчик, его внук. "Магглы", — сказал папа, чуть поморщившись. Не то чтобы чистокровная семья Отабека не любила магглов, но в последнее время в городке их становилось все больше и больше.

Отабек пару раз мельком видел мальчика — лет пяти или шести, с очень светлыми волосами и очень белой кожей. Больше Отабеку не удавалось разглядеть ничего. 

Сейчас мальчик сидел на корточках на крыльце, а вокруг него валялись осколки и была разлита вода. В руках он что-то держал, и Отабек, приглядевшись, увидел, что это маленькая золотая рыбка.

Погибнет, подумал Отабек и удивился — почему мальчик не бежит домой, не пытается спасти рыбку? Мгновением спустя он с изумлением осознал, что рыбка вовсе не умирает — она не билась, не хватала жабрами бесполезный для нее воздух. Она спокойно лежала на ладони мальчика, прикрытая сверху второй рукой, и жабры ее шевелились легко и размеренно, словно она находилась под водой.

От рук мальчика шло легкое сияние.

Подтянувшись, Отабек ухватился за край забора, перемахнул его и кинулся к мальчику. Но не успел он заговорить, как тот, сверкнув из-под челки яростным зеленым взглядом, спешно сомкнул ладони и выпалил:

— Я ничего не делаю!

— Все в порядке, — заверил Отабек. Он протянул навстречу руки, сложенные лодочкой, глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза. Пусть получится…

— Ух ты… — выдохнул мальчик. — Как ты это…

Раздался плеск. Ладоням было мокро.

Открыв глаза, Отабек увидел воду в своих руках и рыбку.

— Долго не продержусь, — сообщил он, и мальчик понятливо кивнул и кинулся в дом.

 

— У меня все волшебники в семье, — говорил Отабек. Они сидели на крыльце, с которого его новый друг — Юра — вытер воду, а Отабек помог ему убрать осколки. — Папа — заклинатель в Гринготтсе, это банк такой…

— А зачем в банке заклинатель? — перебил Юра с живым интересом.

— А? — удивился Отабек. — Ну, разбивать проклятия на найденных сокровищницах, всякое такое. Он много ездит по работе, и мама все время ворчит.

— Круто, — Юра слушал его как завороженный. — А твоя мама?

— Она ведет колонку в "Ведьминском еженедельнике", — ответил Отабек. — Работает из дома. Это журнал…

— Я догадался, — кивнул Юра. — Я видел, у тебя сестры есть…

— Ага, старшие, но они дома только на лето, осенью уедут в школу. — И Отабек воодушевленно добавил: — А через два года я тоже поеду.

— Это специальная школа для волшебников? — спросил Юра с любопытством.

— Это самая лучшая школа для волшебников! — горячо заверил Отабек. — Хогвартс. Когда волшебнику исполняется одиннадцать лет, он получает письмо. — Он посмотрел на Юру сияющими глазами. — Тебе тоже придет.

— Мне? — удивился Юра. — Но я же не из волшебной семьи.

— Но ты же волшебник, — твердо сказал Отабек. — То, что ты сделал с рыбкой — это была магия.

Юра чуть хмурился, глядя в сторону.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто это хорошо. А нам из-за этого пришлось переехать. Соседи… боялись меня.

— Почему?

Юра легко повел плечами.

— Один раз мальчишки кидались камнями в котенка. Я с ними подрался и котенка отнял, но он уже умер. Я держал его на руках и плакал, и тут слышу — мяукает. — Он фыркнул. — Мальчишки всем разболтали, они же видели, что он мертвый был. Кто-то не поверил, а кто-то начал болтать всякое… в общем, мы уехали оттуда. Я еще много всякого делал, кроме этого. — Тут Юра поднял на Отабека взгляд и улыбнулся. — Одна старая карга все время ругалась на деда, и один раз, когда она орала, я очень захотел, чтобы она заткнулась. И хлоп! У нее пропал голос.

Вид у него был довольный, и Отабек улыбнулся.

— Ты не просто волшебник, ты еще и очень сильный волшебник, — сказал он. — Я так не умею.

— Ты наколдовал воду!

— Это просто.

Они посидели немного молча. Потом Юра спросил:

— А ты кем хочешь быть, когда вырастешь? Ну, закончишь школу и это все?

Отабек чуть растерянно пожал плечами.

— Я еще не думал об этом…

Юра же сказал твердо:

— А я хочу животных лечить. Я думал учиться на ветеринара.

— Ты можешь лечить фантастических тварей, — заметил Отабек. — Это тоже здорово.

— Я буду лечить всех, — произнес Юра убежденно. Волосы, просвеченные насквозь солнцем, падали ему на лицо, закрывая один глаз. Отабек смотрел на тонкий Юрин профиль и медленно осознавал, что ничего красивее не видел никогда в своей жизни.

***

С утра Юры нигде не было. Ни в гостиной, ни в Большом зале на завтраке, ни даже на занятиях, о чем Отабеку сообщили Юрины одноклассники — во-первых, как старосте, во-вторых, как тому, кто присматривает за "этим странным Плисецким". Вздохнув, Отабек отправился на розыски.

Юра нашелся на берегу озера. Он стоял по щиколотку в воде, держал гигантского кальмара за щупальце и с сосредоточенным лицом что-то на нем рассматривал.

— Только не говори, что он болен, — сказал Отабек, подходя.

— Ш-ш-ш, — отмахнулся Юра, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по плотной шкуре кальмара. Тот издал звук, похожий на глубокий вздох, а Отабек подумал, что ревновать к кальмару — это абсолютное дно.

— В общем, так, — произнес Юра еще минуты через две и выпустил щупальце. — Больше никакой жратвы от учеников, понял? У тебя есть твой кальмарий рацион, его и жри. От человечьей дряни у тебя несварение. И я завтра принесу одно зелье, оно должно помочь. Но главное — никакой человеческой еды! 

Кальмар снова вздохнул и медленно утянул свое тело вместе с щупальцами в воду. Юра вытер руки о край робы и посмотрел на Отабека.

— Все осуждение мира, — заметил он. — Что я опять сделал не так?

— Прогулял завтрак и занятия, — ответил Отабек. И улыбнулся — он ничего не мог с собой поделать, смотреть на Юру и не любоваться им, не наслаждаться, не улыбаться ему — это было непосильной задачей для Отабека.

Юра фыркнул и на мгновение прижался к нему боком — Отабека будто окатили кипятком от макушки до пят.

— Да ну. Моя задача — получить достаточно С.О.В. по уходу за волшебными тварями, а это я и без уроков могу.

— И зельеварение, — напомнил Отабек. Они пошли вдоль озера, и Отабек решился приобнять Юру за плечи. А что такого, дружеский жест. Тем более, от воды тянуло прохладой.

— И его тоже, — надменно бросил Юра. — И вообще, мне до С.О.В. еще три года.

— А есть все-таки надо.

— Ой, блин, точно! — встрепенулся Юра, но руку не сбросил. — А когда обед? Жрать хочу ужасно.

— Его ты тоже пропустил.

— Да ну что за хуйня такая…

— Я принес тебе сэндвичи.

— Бек, ты лучший!

Отабек скинул робу, расстелил ее на траве, они сели, и Юра немедленно вцепился зубами в сэндвич.

— М-м-м, обожаю тебя, — простонал он, и Отабек склонил голову, чтобы скрыть вспыхнувшие щеки. Он тоже обожал Юру, только, скорее всего, Юра вкладывал в это слово совсем другой смысл.

— Алтын и Плисецкий! — прозвучало вдруг над ними отвратительно жизнерадостное. Они подняли головы: Отабек обреченно, Юра — зло.

Это был, конечно, Жан-Жак. В небрежно распахнутой робе, с отвратительно ярким гриффиндорским галстуком. 

— У меня есть кое-что для вас, — заявил он с ухмылкой. Взмахнул волшебной палочкой — и извлек из воздуха веточку омелы. — Давайте! — Он поднял веточку у Отабека и Юры над головами. — Целуйтесь!

— Ты охуел, Жан-Жак? — спросил Юра, яростно сжимая кулаки и поднимаясь на ноги. Отабек встал тоже.

— Это тупые шутки, Жан-Жак, — сказал он ровно.

— Ну как же так, — притворно огорчился Жан-Жак. — Такая красивая парочка — и не хочет целоваться. А если со мной? Все хотят целоваться со мной.

— С кулаком моим щас поцелуешься! — прорычал Юра.

— Юра Плисецкий любит только животных, — заключил Жан-Жак и, развернувшись, пошел прочь. — Без шансов, Отабек. Мои соболезнования.

— Дебил, — выдохнул Юра, когда Жан-Жак ушел. — Что у него за шутки тупые? И что он все время докапывается до тебя?!

— Ну, — Отабек улыбнулся, хотя это и далось ему с некоторым трудом, — он же назначил себя моим лучшим другом. А тут ты приехал в Хогвартс, и все.

— Я был твоим лучшим другом раньше, — яростно заявил Юра. — Всегда!

Отабек глубоко вздохнул, отчаянно борясь с желанием притянуть Юру к себе и поцеловать. Злой, раздраженный, взбешенный Юра был самым красивым, что Отабек видел в своей жизни.

***

Перевалило за полночь, а Юра в башню Ревейнкло все не возвращался. Отабек успел переделать все домашнее задание, подремать в кресле, походить кругами. Юры не было.

В конце концов, Отабек понял, что ждать больше не в силах. Будет хреново, если старосту школы поймают блуждающим ночью, но лучше так, чем маяться неизвестностью. Все равно заснуть он не сможет.

Каким-то чудом не напоровшись ни на Филча, ни на миссис Норрис, ни даже на Пивза, Отабек добрался до первого этажа. И там, не успев до конца спуститься по мраморной лестнице, замер.

Он услышал голоса — под лестницей разговаривали двое, и в одном из них Отабек моментально узнал Юру.

— Ну? — спросил Юра сумрачно. — Будешь говорить?

— Что я должен тебе сказать? — протянул в ответ Жан-Жак. 

— Правду, блядь, — моментально вспыхнул Юра. — Хорош уже пиздеть! Я три дня караулил, пока ты выберешься из леса, и лапищу твою чинил!

Ноги подвели, и Отабек медленно осел на ступеньку лестницы. Нет. Только не это, пожалуйста.

— Да ты ведь и сам все понял, — легко отозвался Жан-Жак. — После всего увиденного…

— Ты должен пойти с этим к врачу!

Отабек вздрогнул и выпрямился. Нет, похоже, разговор вовсе не о том.

— Это не лечится, Юра, ты же знаешь, — устало проговорил Жан-Жак. — Прости, что втянул тебя, этого больше не повторится. Я забыл выпить зелье. Бывает.

— Не лечится? — опасным голосом переспросил Юра. — Ну, это мы еще посмотрим.

— О, так теперь ты мной заинтересовался? — в голосе Жан-Жака зазвучали игривые нотки. — То есть у меня все-таки есть шанс?

— Нет у тебя нихуя.

Жан-Жак фыркнул. Потом спросил с неожиданной мягкостью в голосе:

— Из-за Отабека?

— Съеби, — после паузы произнес Юра напряженным голосом. Жан-Жак негромко рассмеялся, раздались шаги, и прежде чем Отабек успел сообразить, Жан-Жак появился на лестнице. Они замерли, глядя друг на друга.

— Блядь, — выдохнул возникший за спиной Жан-Жака Юра. — Бек, это…

— Не то что я подумал, — кивнул Отабек. Ему бросилось в глаза, что рука Жан-Жака перевязана. — Что случилось?

— Я подрался, а твой друг меня залатал, — легко ответил Жан-Жак. — Заодно узнал обо мне кое-что интересное, но он никому не расскажет, верно, Юра?

— Верно, — кивнул Юра. — Кроме Отабека.

Жан-Жак закатил глаза, но больше ничего не сказал и пошел вверх по лестнице. Юра и Отабек остались вдвоем.

Несколько секунд они молчали. Потом Юра зарылся лицом в ладони и пробормотал:

— Я пошел в Запретный лес… там волчица, у нее волчата, я за ними присматриваю. Три дня назад увидел, как волк бежит от школы в лес, сразу понял — оборотень. Караулил его там. Сегодня он появился, сцепился с моей волчицей. Я их разнял, но она успела его покусать. Я начал его лечить, и тут он превратился в Жан-Жака…

Отабек коротко присвистнул.

— Так он оборотень.

— Ага.

— Интересно, директор в курсе?

Юра чуть растерянно пожал плечами.

— Думаешь, надо сказать?

Отабек покачал головой, взял Юру за руку и спустился с ним под лестницу, туда же, где Юра говорил с Жан-Жаком.

— Я, наверное, попробую стать анимагом. Мне не нравится, что у него передо мной такое преимущество.

— Что ты несешь? — нахмурился Юра. — Какое преимущество?

— Ты ему нравишься, — сказал Отабек. — А тебе нравятся фантастические твари.

Юра скрестил руки на груди, словно отгородился.

— Ну и что с того?

— Я… — Отабек вдруг растерялся. Только что была решимость — и вдруг вся улетучилась под суровым взглядом Юры. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга молча. Потом Юра тяжело вздохнул, шагнул к нему, положил руки на плечи.

— Бек, ты тормоз.

— Ты мне так нравишься, — проговорил Отабек с отчаянной беспомощностью. Это был его седьмой год, последний, летом он уедет из Хогвартса и больше сюда не вернется, а Юра останется еще на три года… а он столько времени протупил…

Юра, к счастью, не дал ему протупить еще больше. Он обнял Отабека за шею и поцеловал его, а Отабек обхватил его за талию и ответил на поцелуй.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, глаза Юры сияли, а губы порозовели и припухли. Он смотрел на Отабек, улыбаясь, а Отабек думал, что ничего прекраснее не видел в своей жизни.

***

Дракон ревел и рвался из удерживающих его магических пут . Вокруг метались люди, а Отабек, нервно переминающийся у ограды, все никак не мог найти взглядом Юру. Да где же он? Только бы не пострадал…

Вдруг кто-то громко закричал — Отабек не разобрал, что именно, зато узнал голос. Замерев от ужаса, он увидел, как Юра выскакивает прямо перед драконом. В то же мгновение удерживающие заклинания рухнули, дракон заклекотал, втягивая воздух в мощные легкие…

Юра шагнул к нему вплотную и положил руки на чешуйчатую шею, так высоко, как дотянулся. Отабек — он уже почти перелез через ограду — застыл на месте, и дракон — тоже.

Почудилось, или от рук Юры снова шло то самое золотое свечение, что Отабек увидел в день их знакомства?

— Он поранил палец, — с усмешкой объяснял ему потом Юра. — Коготь содрал. Ну и все, рев, истерика. А всего-то и дел, что снять боль, удалить остатки когтя, обработать лапу.

Они стояли возле ограды, и Юре скоро надо было возвращаться к работе, но через пару часов, заверил он, все закончится, и можно будет отправляться домой. Вполне вероятно, им даже удастся несколько часов побыть вместе, прежде чем очередной фантастической твари срочно понадобится медицинская помощь.

Это Отабек и высказал Юре, за что получил тычок под ребра.

— Фантастические твари — это те мелкие пидорасы, которых ты учишь. А у меня — волшебные животные!

— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся Отабек. Тут Юру позвали, и он, коротко обняв Отабека, пошел назад к драконьему загону.

Отабек смотрел, как он держит в руках драконью лапу, как тщательно, вдумчиво обрабатывает ее, и перед глазами у него стоял мальчик с рыбкой в руках. Теперь Юра был выше него ростом, волосы его выгорели до льняной белизны, а кожа покрылась золотистым загаром. Только глаза были все те же — яростные, зеленые.

И он по-прежнему был самым красивым, что Отабек видел в своей жизни.


End file.
